Snapped Canada: Only Mine
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: Canada has finally snapped, not just for his girlfriend but from being forgotten by everyone.


** Snapped Canada: Only Mine**

Lightning flashed through the sky. Rain poured down from the dark, grey skies. Everyone was asleep except for one house, a brick building standing tall with every light off but one was still awake. In the corner of a bedroom was a small form of a young girl. More lightning strikes the sky, lighting up the darkness surrounding her. Clothes tattered, and slightly bloody from cuts that littered her body. Who could of done something like this? Well if you knew, it would probably sound like a joke. The one who did this…did this out of _his _pain, _his _past and _his _hope to not be left alone again. She gave him that hope. They have been together for about 3 years, since the day he confessed to her and she confessed to him. He was afraid of rejection, of being left alone once again but after looking back at all she has done for him and never forgetting who he was even once, he knew she was the once. And he never would let her go. At first he would let her hang out with friends, since they knew the same people, but after some time…something happened. Something or _someone_ set him off.

It was a cold, fall day like this one she was going to hang out with a group of their friends; The Allies. Everything was fine, he trusted her but after not coming back at the time she said she would be back…he lost it.

Ragged breathes came out of parted lips, lifeless eyes stared down at bare feet and hands clenching at blanket draped over her torso. She didn't know what she did wrong, what she deserved to be hurt like this. He locked her up like a caged bird, never let her out except to eat or use the bathroom. She knew better then ask him why. Suddenly there was a clicking sound by the door before it swung open, the only light coming into the room was a golden glow of the lantern and the flashes of lightning streaking through the sky. A tall, lanky figure walked into the room with the lantern in hand. Shoulder length, wavy blond hair framed the persons face and glasses magnified a pair of violet eyes. Wearing a red and white hockey long sleeved jersey and jeans, the figure walked closer to her until she saw him fully; Matthew Williams.

"Bonjour, mon cher~" The Canadian murmured softly, kneeling down and setting down the lantern. She flinched slightly as he reached over and placed a hand on her cheek, inspecting the wounds created a few weeks ago. "Ah it seems that your healing well, good because you don't want that to happen to you again, right~?"

Shakily, she nodded and tried to blink back rising tears. She never wanted to be afraid of the once sweet, gentle Canadian but it's hard when he's like _this_. Always isolating you from hanging out with others, hurting you if you did but there always was a hint of regret in his eyes that grew when it happened. Was it really real though or just a trick?

"How about we go clean these some more and head to bed, hmm?" Matthew inquired with one of his long lost sweet smiles before picking the fragile girl off the ground and headed to the bathroom. Setting her onto the sink counter, he fished out the first aid kit, cleaning up more of the wounds and covered them with her favorite color band aids.

"Now a few friends of ours will be coming over tomorrow, but I will ask you to stay upstairs alright?"

"But why? Why can't I see them? They're my friends to!" A yelp escape her lips as the once soft grip on her wrist became tight and sent shocks of pain up her arm. Cold violet eyes locked onto pained brown ones.

"Because I don't want you _anywhere _near them," he spoke in a dangerous tone, grip getting tighter. "Don't even step downstairs when they get here, are we clear~?"

"Y-yes, Matt…"

A sickly sweet smile crossed the Canadian's face. "Very good…now let's get you ready for bed," Matthew crooned as he picked her up off the counter and made his way not to her room but to his. After stripping her out of the blood stained clothes and into a pair of clean pajamas, Matthew placed her under the covers before crawling under the covers himself and snuggling close.

_His body is so warm, _the girl thought to herself as she listened to his steady heart beat. _And yet…he is so cold._

The sun was up and signing in the sky as she awoke, a sweet scent of maple syrup and pancakes wafted around her. Rolling over, a plate of pancakes sat on the nightstand ready to be eaten. Matthew wasn't in the room. She soon finished her breakfast and thought she would go find the Canadian, even if it always made him think she was leaving.

Slipping out of the room and towards the stairs, socked feet touched the stair cases before descending down them till they touched wooden floor. She walked around towards the living room where she would usually find Kuma laying on the couch, watching tv; but instead she found Matthew's brother, father's and her best friend. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of them, breathing caught in her throat. But where was Matthew? Did he know they were here? Alfred was known for randomly entering people's houses.

"Didn't I tell you to stay upstairs when the guest came? My aren't you a naughty girl today~"

Brown eyes widen as her body tensed at the twisted sweet voice, slowly turning around and looked up into familiar violet eyes. A certain glint was in those eyes that brought back memories from **that** night . Flashes of them blinded her vision, blood trickling from a knife and staining his hands, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"_You were a bad girl for leaving me," he said, idly stroking her cut cheek sickly lovingly._ "_Now you have to be punished."_

"I-I'm sorry Matthew! I-I was just-" a finger quickly pressed to her small lips, silencing her before the hand moved to caress her cheek.

"It's alright, Becca…" he replied surprisingly in a quiet tone he used to use, "just go upstairs for me ok? I don't when to take what's _**mine**_…"

The cold tone in his voice sent shivers up her spine before she nodded hesitantly and quickly made it upstairs, slipping into Matthew's room where she found comfort. Even if the person who owns it doesn't.

"Hey, Matt. Who was that?" Matthew's older brother, Alfred who was the personification of America, asked turning around as the Canada walked into the living room with hands behind his back.

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother? It's just me and Kuma here and we all know that silly polar bear can't say much, not even a full conversation."

"But Onee-chan lives here with you to, doesn't she?" Angel, Becca's best friend and Romano's girlfriend, inquired as she turned around in her seat to look also.

Matthew chuckles oddly. "Of course she is but you can't see her, she's too sick to have visitors."

"For a bloody month?" Arthur, Matthew's first father and personification of Great Britain, said as he raises a bushy eyebrow. "Why haven't you taken her to the doctors yet?"

"Because why should she need a _**anyone **_ when she has _**me **_~?"

Those words slowly slipped into focus as the four noticed something really was wrong with the sweet, maple loving Canadian and their friend was stuck in his web. For the past month he'd been acting strange, cutting into Becca's phone conversations, declining her invites to hang out and even acting weird at the meetings when she was mentioned. He was even scarier than Russia, that's saying something.

"Matthieu…are you ok, mon cher?" Francis, his other father and personification of France, asked worriedly and slightly cautious. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Oui papa I am perfectly fine," he replied as he moved closer to them. "But how would you know about me if you never paid any attention to me…?"

"W-what..? Mom petite you are mistaken-"

"_**Am I **_? Or are you just trying to make everything better?" Bringing his hands from behind his back, a kitchen knife was in one of his hands and he brought it in front of his chest. "Because it's too late for that..~"

"Mattie…you're starting to scare me dude." Alfred said as he and other's stared at the knife in his hands with wide eyes.

The Canadian looked up from the blade in his hands. "Oh I'm sorry dear Alfy~! how about I…_**take the fear away**_?" He inquired deviously as a maniacal tugged at his upturned lips.

It was like everything happened all at once. Alfred quickly made a run for it but wasn't quick enough as Matthew raised the knife, striking him in the back. The once strong nation collapsed onto the carpeted floor. He didn't move.

Angel let out a horrified gasp as Arthur and Francis could only stare down at their lifeless oldest son, their youngest walking over and pulling the knife out of the motionless body. Blood dripped from blade before he licked it all off, some getting on his face and clothes.

"He always did need his ego to be checked," Matthew said and let out a small giggle, before turning towards the others. "Now who else has forgotten me..~?"

Becca sat on the floor with her back against the bedroom wall, head buried in the space her legs left as they were held close to her chest. Kumajiro laid by her feet. She didn't hear anything from downstairs. Maybe they were playing a board game? Maybe Matthew finally got some sense knocked into him and is back to normal?

_That's what I want to think but it's probably wrong _She thought sadly, hands tightening around her legs.

Suddenly the door swung open, catching her attention as she looked up; but it wasn't who she thought it was. Angel stood in the door way, blood plastered on her favorite mustache shirt and a frantic look in her hazel eyes but soon dissolved into relieved once they landed on her companion.

"Becca, your ok!" Running over, Angel tackled her friend into a hug and almost flattening poor Kuma. Luckily he moved away just in time.

"A-Angel..! What are y-you doing here!?"

Angel pulled back from the hug, "Delilah and I were worried about you!" she replied slightly quietly. "So were Alfred, Arthur Francis-"

"Wait what do you mean _were_?" Angel's hazel eyes locked onto her brown ones, fear radiating in them.

"Becca, Matthew _**killed **_ them!"

Becca was speechless as all words lost at that sentence. Matthew, _**her **_ Matthew, actually killed his own family? She knew he has gone a little off his rocker but never thought he'd go that far. Before any words could be spoken a dark figure could be seen in the corner of her eye. Standing in the door way was Matthew, his face and clothes soaked with blood. A bloody knife was in his hand.

"So you found her, Angel" Matthew said dangerously quiet, a frown on his face. "Guess you didn't heed my warning…just like you forgetting me." he looked at the blade, a wicked smile appear. "Maybe this will help you _**jog your memory.**_"

Angel backed herself into a corner as the Canadian came closer. Thinking quickly, Becca jumped up from her spot on the floor and came between the two.

"Don't hurt her, Matthew Williams!"

The blade came inches within Becca's nose as Matthew stopped, shocked. She never called him by his full name even if she would scold him which wasn't very likely. Her brown eyes were narrowed, body shaking slightly from nervousness and fear of what might happen.

"I know that you feel neglected and unloved they way some people treated you but _**I loved you **_! I loved how amazing you are on the ice, how you can speak so many languages, I loved how even on my lousiest days you could always make me smile and I loved you just for being you! Sweet, gentle Matthew!"

Tears started to make their way down pale cheeks as Matthew stared down at his girlfriend, violet slowly changing. She gently pushed the hand with the weapon down, wrapping her arms around him and burring her head on his bloody jersey.

"You should of known already that I loved you and always would!" Becca cried as she looked up at him, voice wavering as tears kept cascading down. "I want my old boyfriend back…please Mattie, please come back..!"

_**Mattie…Matt…Matthew! **_

Suddenly something kicked inside him, happy memories of Becca, his girlfriend, the one that made him feel whole again. Loved him, cared for him, been there for him. Memories of happy times with her and their friends, his family. He harmed them. Violet eyes snapped back to life and grew at what he saw. The knife clattered to the ground.

"Wh-what- what have I done..!? This wasn't supposed to happen!" Matthew yelled quietly before dropping to his knees and let out of a wail of despair.

Becca dropped down next to the Canadian and pulled him into a hug, ignoring the blood and tears getting on her. Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alfred…Dad…Papa…_**I'm so sorry!**_"

Angel stayed to help calm Matthew down before saying her good byes and heading home. Becca called the police to help get the bodies out of the house; she told the officers what happened but was able to keep Matthew out of jail.

The microwave dinged, singling that the hot coco's were ready. Becca pulled a purple and red mug filled to the rim with the sweet nectar out of the over before walking upstairs to her room where The Canadian was waiting.

"Mattie…the hot coco is done," Becca called out softly as she entered the room, spotting said boy huddled up on the bed against the wall.

"Why didn't you let them take me away?" He inquired emotionlessly with blood shot eyes from crying, "I killed my family and abused you…I-I don't deserve to be with you."

Setting the mugs on the night stand, Becca crawled onto the bed and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"My love for you is strong enough to know that you never meant to hurt anyone," she replied softly, whipping a stray tear from his cheek. "I'd rather die than be separated from you."

"B-Becca…" she placed a hand on his cheek before gently guiding his face down towards hers for a sweet kiss.

"Je T'aime Matthew…pour toujours et toujours."


End file.
